Me, and you, plus who?
by Arrogant Mouse
Summary: It's a normal day and DWMA, and after just finishing their mission, the gang heads back to Death City. But when a case of stolen identity is about, what will happen? Soma, maybe some Lid.


"Target acquired." Kid said into the microphone.

"We are in position." Maka replied.

"Ready to rock" Blackstar said.

"Alright. Move in."

"Roger. Let's go Tsubaki."

Tusbaki nodded and the two girls smoothed down their dresses and detached themselves from the wall of the club. They saunter onto the dance floor, while music blasted and the stench of beer and sweat hung heavy in the air. Soul was sitting at the bar surveying the room and Blackstar stood at a back door acting as bouncer. The real one had been disposed of already. Kid was weaving through the crowd as a waiter, and Liz and Patti were dancing with two men on the dance floor.

Maka and Tsubaki danced through the crowd, and to the inspecting eye, they looked like any other girl employing her services here. As they passed Kid, without talking to him, or even acknowledging his existence, they each took a drink form the tray he was holding. The two girls finally made their way off the dance floor and got to a large shadowy booth in the back.

"Hello Mr. Kingpin." Tsubaki said in a slow alluring voice. "We'll be your companions for this evening."

The Mafia King of Needle City leered at them. He was a fat, dirty man, with a slack face like a frog, and a fat, foul smelling cigar hang out of his mouth, expelling sickly green smoke.

"It's about time," he said, grinning maliciously.

"We have a special room set up for you sir," Maka purred. "If you'll just follow us this way, we can get started." She gestured for him to get up from the both, and started to walk forward, sure that he would follow. As she lead the way to the door Blackstar stood at, she could her Tsubaki flattering him, saying things like, "What a handsome man you are," and, "The club wanted me to give you their gratitude on gracing us with you presence."

Maka shuddered inwardly and repressed the urge to gage. Poor Tsubaki, the sooner she got this over with, the better. She looked around the club and realized Kid and Soul had moved out of their positions and into phase two. She smiled grimly. When they reached the door, Blackstar opened it for them, and they entered a large storage room. Maka had expected The Kingpin to realize he had been tricked by now, but he was too distracted by Tsubaki and was staring lustily at her.

Maka was aware that that Kid and Soul had melted from the shadows around them and we're following into the room after them. Blackstar entered last and shut the door. Maka heard a heavy lock click into place.

Apparently the Kingpin had too, because he looked around and exclaimed, "What the hell?! Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Tsubaki shoved him backwards and said, "You're the one who's sick. Eating mortal souls are wrong. Your soul has become a Kishin egg and we've come to take it. Chain Scythe mode." There was a flash of light and Tsubaki transformed into a weapon.

"You're getting to be a star as big as me. So now you have to die." Blackstar said. "Sorry." A flash of steel, and the Kingpin fell, replaced by a red soul. Tsubaki transformed back into a human and put it into her pocket.

Maka sighed. "I'm glad that's over. Now we all have our 99th soul."

"YAHOO! NOW IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" Blackstar shouted.

"No way Blackstar! We have school tomorrow!" Said Tsubaki, "And anyways, I'm never stepping into the club ever again, unless it's to leave. Let's go." She unlocked the door and left, dragging a protesting Blackstar after her.

"Maka turned to Kid. "Are you going to leave too?"

He shrugged. "I don't think so. Liz and Patti seem to be having a good time, so I'll leave when they're ready." He walked out of the storage room and into the club, and Soul and Maka followed behind.

"Hey, do you want to leave?" Maka asked Soul.

He looked around. "Yeah. This place is so un-cool. Anyways, I'm beat. And we have to report to Lord Death in the morning. Let's split." Suddenly, he looked over at her and grinned, revealing a row of sharp teeth. He leant over, and whispered in her ear, "Besides, I've been looking for some time alone with you."

Maka blushed and smiled back. It was that smile that always made her heart beat faster. And honestly, she was thinking the same thing."


End file.
